


Antichlorobenzene

by soreto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: #Songconelmotin, Angst, Emotionally unstable Russia, Gen, Songfic, Songfic Challenge, Tragedy, mention of historical references
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/pseuds/soreto
Summary: Para Rusia cada decisión que estaba forzado a tomar, era lo correcto, eso era como intentaba convencerse de que sus pecados no lo eran.Pero era cada vez más difícil con cada siglo.-Reto de Songfic para el grupo MotínFanficker,-#Songconelmotin-Breve mención de hechos históricos y figura histórica.





	Antichlorobenzene

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble medio raro sobre el atormentado Rusia, uno de los personajes que siempre he pensado carga demasiado y tuvo que hacer cosas horribles.
> 
> Me asignaron una canción de Vocaloid, interpretada por Kagamine Rin y que se llama: Antichlorobenzene [Sin-Cleansing Brainwashing Song]

_«Es difícil, es triste,_

_Es lamentable, tanto que quiero detenerme,_

_Y aún no tengo permitido hacer eso,_

_Más que seguir perdiendo más y más._ _»_

Iván seguía sonriendo, ignorante de su propio dolor, de su propio horror. ¿Cuándo había dejado de poder encontrar su remordimiento y lamentos de cada una de sus acciones? Probablemente en todas las veces en que tuvo que dejar de lado lo poco que lo hacía humano, esa esencia cada vez más perdida que le daba cierta humanidad a pesar de la naturaleza de su existencia.

—¿Cómo ha terminado así? Nos han orillado a tener que mantener el orden a cualquier costo —dijo el Zar Nicolás a su nación que simplemente lo observó mientras a las afueras del palacio se escuchaban los gritos de simples civiles y trabajadores protestando por mejores salarios, y otras cosas que Iván no lograba recordar.

Rusia no quería excusas, rara vez las necesitaba, y es que sus sentimientos los había abandonado, su alma ya estaba rota hace tiempo…

A veces sólo quería dejar todo atrás, ser uno más con los millones de personas que nacían y morían en sus tierras que abrazaban el invierno como otra extensión de sí mismo.

—Por favor, detén a los que están yendo contra las leyes y el orden de este imperio. ¿Entiendes lo que debes hacer? —El Zar alzó los ojos hacia la puerta detrás de Iván por donde entraron varios soldados con armas en manos—. Prepárate.

Ese domingo en que normalmente pasaría la mañana con la familia del Zar, se pintó de rojo; _tenía que hacerse, no había otra forma._

 Cuánto deseó cuando era joven, como dolorosamente ingenuo, simplemente poder negarse, poder detenerse de escuchar las atrocidades que tenía que hacer y a las que estaba obligado a soportar.

Al final, estaba bien perder todo, así debía ser;

Estaba bien perderse completamente…

Eso significaba ser una nación, ¿cierto?

 

_«Es tan detestable, es inútil, que deseo borrar todo,_

_Abandonar nada y todo…_

_Sólo me quedó observando._

_…¿Pero dónde está el objetivo?_

_Las reglas no están por ahí,_

_Pero están débilmente decayendo._ _»_

Fueron tantas veces en que le decían que sus razones eran las correctas, que no existía maldad en sus actos ni en las muertes que tenían que cargar.  A veces se sentía tan cansado como las veces en que tuvo que soportar años de invasiones que casi lo redujeron a cenizas, así fue como se alzó como una nación fuerte, un imperio capaz de unir naciones bajo su mando, y forjar un camino común: eso era lo correcto, volvía a convencerse Rusia.

—Es absolutamente necesario, es la única vía en evitar futuros conflictos y demostrar la grandeza de nuestra nación; es una forma de educar a los criminales, y a los nuevos miembros de la magnifican Unión, Iván —le dijo Stalin cuando le explicó y demostró los planos, los detalles, como todo aspecto de aquello que iba a alimentar las pesadillas de muchos—. Simplemente se les recordará a respetar el orden con trabajo honesto, no habrá ningún problema, ¿no crees Iván?

Así se le presentarón aquellos lugares llamados “Gulag”, lugares donde muchos más de los que se negarían a reconocer durante décadas, irían a morir con trabajos forzados; pero eso era por el bien de todos, de esa gran familia que estaban formando bajo la denominación de Repúblicas Socialistas; no era nada que debiera denominarse como malo, porque sí lo hacía estaría dudando del camino que ha tomado, de todas las cosas que tenía que hacer.

Todo estaba bien, ¿Por qué sería una mentira?

 

_«Las mentiras están bien, no me importa,_

_Porque nosotros somos los correctos aquí,_

_Y por lo tanto nosotros aplastaremos completamente_

_Tus profundamente pecaminosas inmoralidades_ _»_

_«¿Es esta canción un pecado?_

_El pecado de ese verso es…_ _»_

Cuando todas las verdades y atrocidades de la segunda guerra mundial salieron a la luz, el observó cómo el mundo se estremecía con cada evento que fue mantenido como secreto, muchos de esos crímenes bajo las manos de otras naciones, actos malvados e imperdonables. Su jefe le dijo que eso era lo que se merecían, y le recordó que ellos estaban en lo correcto.

Así que cuando lo que hicieron en Polonia, los Gulags, su gente pasando hambre y las miles de familias rotas por inocentes desaparecidos, se sintió confundido: ¿Qué no eso era lo que debían hacer? ¿Qué otras naciones no hicieron y estaban haciendo cosas similares? Eran sus preguntas cuando fue obligado a enfrentar el juicio del mundo tras lo ocurrido detrás de la «Cortina de Hierro.»

Rusia concluyó que no debieron ocultarlo, y tal vez los hubieran comprendido si lo reconocían y explicaban.

Por supuesto, con su alma rota y su humanidad abandonada—cosa que Iván había aprendido a hacer con facilidad para poder sobrevivir a esa inmortalidad de las naciones—, no pudo reconocer donde estaba el punto en que se habían equivocado, no podía ver la enorme carga de pecados; o tal vez si lo sabía, pero no quería reconocerlo, pero no quería recordar su dolor, ni ahogarse nuevamente en su antigua miseria, porque sabía que nadie lo rescataría de sí mismo, o de sus pecados.

 

_«Sea “bueno” o sea “malo”,_

_Vamos [a destruir] todo, y entonces caer en un sueño._

_He tenido suficiente; Estoy realmente agotado ahora._

_¿Seremos rescatados?_ _»_


End file.
